


it goes like this

by tjmraso



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmraso/pseuds/tjmraso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was supposed to be a quiet hang out at Jaejoong’s place. With take out, beer and movies. There weren’t supposed to be any games.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	it goes like this

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I tried my best, but seeing how English is not my native language (and yes, I choose to write in it), I hope those can be forgiven.

“— and no, I haven’t,” Changmin says and spins the bottle. He gives Junsu an angry glare as he does so and looks up at the person the empty bottle is pointing at. It’s Yoochun, obviously, and he’s the worst person to direct the questions to, mostly because the guy has absolutely no shame, he’ll answer anything like he’s under the oath or something. Truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So Changmin takes the easy way out. Something that they’ve been asking oh so many times over the years. Individually and as a group. Yoochun’d always said he was bad with math and refused to start counting.

”How many times did you have sexual encounters and how many of those were with girls?”

If he really was interested, it’d be the percentage of boys Yoochun’s had sex with, but he’s Changmin, and he takes the time Yoochun asks for to count everyone he can remember to think of an exit strategy of the situation he’s gotten himself into. He also ignores dumb comments and snorts flying in his direction. When he hears real sarcasm, Changmin’s decided a long time ago, he’s going to start paying attention. Until then—

They were supposed to just hang out at Jaejoong’s place. His parents left for their usual middle of the year vacation and his sisters all went to different parties and promised not to come home until the crack of dawn. And yes, they actually said it. The Crack Of Dawn. Why not the Ass-Crack of Dawn? 

But it turned into a movie-watching, take-out eating, beer-drinking evening, and when Yunho and Junsu suggested to play truth or dare and spin the bottle respectively, Changmin was ready to leave. Game-playing was never his thing. If it wasn’t that late already and if he wasn’t cheap enough to agree to a game he didn’t want to be a part of instead of paying for the taxi, he would’ve been in his own bed, sleeping, perfectly happy, right now.

But no, he’s in Jaejoong’s living room, listening to the guys giggle and sometimes laugh out loud while playing a hideous mutated version of both truth and dare and spin the bottle that thankfully doesn’t involve any snogging; watching them get embarrassed at the most ridiculous questions (and most of Yoochun’s answers) and just praying to anyone with an open mind and a soft spot for smart-ass egocentric Korean boys to get him out of there, or at least, let the questions directed to him be a little more mature and serious, maybe even political. But then, what did he expect?

It was supposed to be a quiet hang out at Jaejoong’s place, with take out, beer and movies. There weren’t supposed to be any games.

“Four girls and eleven boys,” Yoochun says and looks offended with everyone else’s obvious disappointment. Changmin just looks bored. What could they expect, after all, hundreds? Even Yoochun isn’t that big of a maniac. He’s just a prick who asks the worst questions, the ones even Changmin wouldn’t want to answer. And Changmin can get out of pretty much anything.

Even though he doesn’t give a shit. Seriously, he doesn’t.

The bottle points at Junsu.

“Do you want to kiss anyone in this room?”

Junsu goes red all over and nods. Yoochun grins and winks and wiggles his eyebrows at no one in particular. He licks his lips looking straight into Junsu’s eyes, though. Junsu starts giggling and looks down on the floor. Changmin rolls his eyes. Yunho hides his face in his palms and sighs heavily.

“Same question.” Changmin looks down at the bottle and thanks everyone who’s been listening. Prematurely.

“Yes,” Jaejoong says, and he sounds so fucking sure, and Yoochun’s look is so damn evil, and Changmin should notice it, but he’s just glad he isn’t the one who has to answer that question, so he doesn’t see the follow-up coming.

“Who?” Yoochun says and shruggs off the surprised looks Yunho and Junsu send his way. “Come on, it’s obvious with Junsu and me and Yunho, the prude, and Changmin the asexual, but Jaejoong - I wanna know who. And I want proof. Hard proof.”

Jaejoong finds the reasoning — well, reasonable enough. Changmin finds it crazy and wants to scold Yoochun for the stupid joke, but feels that getting on his hyung’s bad side right now isn’t the smartest thing to do. He still loudly objects to Yoochun’s request, though, because if he doesn’t, who will. 

“What’s your problem anyway, Changmin-ah?” Yoochun smiles and leans to the center of the circle they’ve formed, “I mean, Jaejoong-hyung is okay with that, why aren’t you?”

Changmin figures that this is as good of a time to shut up as it was a few moments ago. He knows he’s wrong, but still. “I didn’t want anyone to be embarrassed and forced to do what they don’t want to. But if it’s okay with hyung and whoever he wants to kiss, I guess it’s okay with me too.”

Yoochun’s just staring. The bastard.

Changmin’s praying. Jaejoong’s standing up. Junsu’s grinning. Yunho looks like he wants to run away. Far far away. Possibly - across the ocean.

And suddenly it seems pretty obvious who Jaejoong’s going to kiss. So no one’s really surprised when he pulls Changmin up by the hand and rushes them out of the room. Changmin follows, shocking lack of any protest trailing after him, a heavy weight on lumpy shoulders.

“I want him positively disheveled when you get back!” Yoochun yells. In Changmin’s mind he’s already far far away. Possibly in the middle of the ocean.

 

When the door to Jaejoong’s bedroom slams shut, Changmin makes a point by kicking Jaejoong’s leg and hissing loudly. “Are you mentally challenged?”

Jaejoong steps on Changmin’s feet as soon as they’re both on the floor. Changmin shoves his hyung away and runs his fingers through his hair.

“What’s the big deal here, huh?” Jaejoong shrugs and takes a few steps back until he reaches the bed. He then sits down and Changmin’s still fucking pissed, because WHAT THE HELL?!

“It was supposed to be a secret!!” he whispers but somehow it sounds like he’s yelling. He backs away too, all the way to the door, sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. Again. Only this time he doesn’t immediately drop the hand back down. “And now everybody knows!”

Jaejoong snorts. “Everybody knew already. It’s simple deduction, really.”

Changmin scowls. “I’m sorry?”

Jaejoong grins. “We’ve been sleeping together for a year! How many times did we almost get caught? How many times Yoochun sniffed your hair and said that something must be wrong since we both smell like sex, but it’s unbelievable you’re getting any…”

Changmin steps forward. “That’s not how I remember it happening.”

Jaejoong kicks his slippers off and pulls his knees to his chest. “Whatever. They know, and if they didn’t - they suspected. Do you think our friends are that stupid?”

Changmin shakes his head, saying no. Because yes, he really does. 

“We’re telling them, then?” Changmin asks, and suddenly he’s feeling rather small. It pisses him off, too.

Jaejoong shrugs, like he doesn’t give a damn. But Changmin knows that he does that just because he’s the hyung. And it has to look like he has an idea about what’s he’s doing at all times. It rarely works. “I guess so. There’s no point in hiding it any longer.”

Changmin sighs and nods, silent. Because yeah, Jaejoong has a point. He really does, and Changmin doesn’t admit it that often. Jaejoong is being Jaejoong, though, and ruins a perfectly inadequate moment.

“Let’s get to the kissing, shall we?”

Changmin looks at his hyung like Jaejoong really is out of his mind. But then, no matter how crazy the guy is, he’s also really hot and he looks at Changmin with those ridiculous eyes, and he bites his cheek from the inside, and Changmin knows, has known for quiet some time, that he doesn’t want anyone else. So he sighs, the hell with it, and crosses the distance between them in just a few fast steps. He pulls Jaejoong’s knees down from the older man’s chest, sits in Jaejoong’s lap, legs bent and pressing to Jaejoong’s thighs on both sides. 

Jaejoong looks up at him, and he’s grinning. Sometimes he hates it. Tonight he loves it. So when Jaejoong cups Changmin’s face with his palms, Changmin leans in with no hesitation. He moves forward, presses his forehead to Jaejoong’s and just breathes, in rhythm with Jaejoong’s heartbeats. They stay like that until their eyes close, and Jaejoong leans up, and there are lips against lips, and gentleness that throws Changmin off for a moment. It’s never been like that before, and he pulls away, just to open his eyes, and check if it’s really Jaejoong he’s kissing. 

And he’s there and he’s smiling, and it’s not a grin anymore, and not one of those ridiculous ear to ear smiles either, it’s just the corners of Jaejoong’s lips going up, and Changmin’s eyes close on their own accord, and he leaps down, kissing that smile right off of Jaejoong’s face. 

And after a short while it’s not just a kiss, with Jaejoong’s hands roaming soothingly across Changmin’s back, under his shirt, and Changmin’s fingers tugging on Jaejoong’s collar, and they press closer and closer into each other, chasing rapid breaths and Changmin’s legs go around Jaejoong’s waist, and he doesn’t even think that the door is unlocked until it opens wide, shuts, and there’s a knock right after that. 

“Seriously?!” Yoochun shouts from the hallway, and Changmin jumps off Jaejoong like he’s bursting into flames or something. He then sits himself down on the floor, all casual, as if nothing happened.

“You go,” Changmin says, breaths hot and heavy, “I’ll be out in just a few minutes. Have to think about something.” Jaejoong replies silently, with a questioning look. Changmin sighs and drops his head even lower. “You know,” he mutters quietly, “lesbians.”

There’s a snicker coming from above him, then steps and the sound of the door opening and closing, muffled voices and more steps, now fading away, and he’s all alone in Jaejoong’s bedroom thinking about lesbians.

It was supposed to be a quiet hang out at Jaejoong’s place. With take out, beer and movies. There weren’t supposed to be any games.

When he comes back to the living room, it doesn’t fall silent. Junsu is telling a story and Junsu is an adorably funny man, and people wait for him to finish before noticing anything else going on or, you know, falling silent at Changmin’s arrival. So the youngest of the group takes his place between Yoochun and Jaejoong, looks at his toes and tries to remember at which point of the night his slippers came off. He’s a little tipsy, and he’s rocking back and forth, and he’s heard Junsu tell that story at the university’s dorms at least ten times, so he doesn’t really pay attention.

That is until Junsu finishes, everyone laughs for a short while and the room finally falls silent. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Jaejoong breathes out, reaches, pulls and—

_*The proper ending for this story is something very inappropriate Yoochun yells as they kiss, but the author feels it doesn’t suit the suggested rating. No matter how you look at it.*_


End file.
